New Mermaids on the Gold Coast
by MermaidPrincessAly
Summary: An H2O fanfic.There are new kids on the Gold Coast and there are four of them that happen to be mermaids...and merman and they're American.What will happen when Rikki,Emma,and Cleo find out about this and also aren't to happy when their guys like two of..
1. New Kids on the Gold Coast

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 1

Reggie, Jacob, Holly, and Tiana walked into Rikki's Cafe and went to sit in one of the booths. Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella, Zane, Ash, Will, and Lewis looked at them.

Cleo looked at her friends, "Who are they?" Rikki shrugged.

"No idea. I haven't seen them at school before." Rikki turned back to Zane and smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter who they are. They are customers who need to be served. I'll be right back guys." She walked over to them and smiled, "Hello welcome to the Rikki's Cafe. Can I get you anything?"

Reggie nodded looking at the menu, "Yes. I'll have an orange and crème milkshake."

"I'll—" Holly started to tell Emma her order when her brother interrupted her, "Hey! Me first sis. I'm the older one by a minute and ten seconds." Jacob scolded his sister playfully, "How could I ever forget. You never stop reminding me everyday and it's a minute actually so shut up. It doesn't matter. I'll take a strawberry milkshake please. My brother will have the same." Holly finished for her brother Jacob. Emma nodded politely, "And you?"

Tiana smiled, "A mango shake please." Emma nodded, "Coming right up." She walked to the counter and told Ash the orders and went back to her friends.

Cleo turned to her and quickly glanced at the four in the booth, "So find out anything about them?" Emma shook her head, "Not really only by judging on their accents they're probably American."

Ash waved to Emma pointing to the orders, "Em the orders are ready." Emma nodded and grabbed the tray, "Thanks Ash." She walked back to the booth and set the milkshakes down. "Here you go. By the way I'm Emma."

They nodded and smiled. The one in the light blue strapless sundress and blue crystal necklace around her neck pointed to herself, "I'm Holly." She then pointed to the girl in red and matching crystal of a ruby red color, "This is my older sister Reggie." She pointed to the boy in the black shirt and a cloudy gray crystal around his neck Emma assumed was her twin brother by the way he acted earlier, "This is my brother Jacob and his girlfriend Tiana." She pointed to the girl in a pink shirt and clear crystal around her neck. Holly spoke again, "We moved here from Florida."

Emma nodded and smiled politely, "Well welcome to the Gold Coast. If you need anything you can always ask me."

Tiana smiled, "Thank you."

Emma left them and sat with Cleo, Rikki, Zane, and Lewis, "They are American. They moved from Florida." "Great. So who cares? A bunch of new kids living here." Bella shook her head, "Rikki be polite. You must know how they feel. I mean we both used to be new. Show some sensitivity… Right guys?"

Lewis nodded, "Yeah. Hey you never know what could happen Rikki. You might actually like being nice."

Zane shook his head, "Lewis may be right." Rikki looked at him like he had ten heads, "What?!" "Look where it got me. I have a great girlfriend and real friends who don't like me because I'm a rich kid."

Cleo laughed when Rikki started feeling his forehead, "Are you okay? Did you eat something bad? Hit your head really hard when you fell of your motorbike?" Zane laughed along with the others and took Rikki's hand, "I'm serious."

Ash sat next to Emma and they started talking about their next trip to Mako Island.

Holly watched as Emma sat next to her friends then turned to her brother, sister, and best friend. She took a sip of her strawberry milkshake and looked out the window at the water, "Anybody up for a swim to get used to the water here?" Reggie shrugged and glanced at Zane and smiled a real smile since the move.

Jacob pointed to Reggie's face, "Is that a smiled? Is she broken?" Tiana laughed with Holly and Reggie glared at Jacob, "Shut up bro. Is it against the law for me to smiled or something?"

Holly looked serious, "It depends if you're smiling at a joke…its or something." Tiana continued, "If you're smiling at a potential prank on someone…its against the law." "And if you're smiling at a guy then its both against the law and something." Holly finished and smiled.

Reggie looked at her sister and friend, "What?!" That's when Jacob cut it, "Don't bother. You know they're right. You're the entire reason we moved here. You dehydrated one two many boyfriends back home." Reggie shook her head, "I did but its not my fault I find them making out with other girls and when I kiss them I happened to be super mad."

Holly shook her head, "You dehydrated _my_ boyfriend for crying out loud!" She yelled in a whisper and took a hold of the blue crystal around her neck to calm herself down. Reggie shook her head, "That's different. First off I didn't kiss him on the lips, second he didn't realize I was your sister, third he was going to emotionally hurt you from something you wouldn't recover from, and fourth _I_ wasn't going to let that happen."

Holly crossed her arms, "I don't believe that. And besides I'm sure I could have taken care of myself." Reggie mirrored her sisters arm movement and looked a little skeptical, "Would you really have recovered if he raped you? Like he told me, _'If she doesn't agree to have sex with me I'll just have to force her to like it.'_ Those where his words exactly and I was protecting you." Holly looked at her sister with her jaw practically on the table. Reggie stood up and walked away. Zane stood up and they bumped into each other. Reggie continued walking without saying sorry, "Watch it."

Holly stood up and ran out of Rikki's Café and towards a rock beach. She looked around quickly while running into the water and diving under. She swam a little fast and slowed down gliding over a reef. Swimming always helped her with thinking. Finally she surfaced and saw and island a few miles from where she was. She stared at it in wonder for a few seconds then went under and sped up towards it. Holly pulled herself onto the beach with her sea foam green colored tail in the water. She looked around herself at the beautiful untouched beach and trees. She looked up to the dormant volcano and pulled herself back into the water to swim around the Island and get used to the new beautiful surroundings of this new place.

It seemed that everywhere she looked there were Mako sharks all over. There was the occasional white tip shark and dolphins in certain places. She smiled when one of the dolphins swam up to her and placed her hand on his dorsal fin and swam with him for a few minutes. Holly swam to the surface and looked at the island one more time and went under and swam home. When she got to her backyard through the river she pulled herself out of the water exposing her mermaid tail and used her power to pull the water off of herself and threw the ball of water into the river when her legs reappeared. Holly got up and walked inside and up to her room to get her hair and makeup ready for tonight.

Holly heard the front door close when she was done with her makeup and heard her mother talk to her siblings and friend, "Guys dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Where's your sister?" Holly rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm up here mom! I'm getting ready for tonight." She stood up and pulled her two piece dress out of her closet and felt someone at her door. Holly turned to see Reggie and smiled, "Hey. You have to go swimming with me tomorrow I found this awesome place today." Reggie nodded and smiled knowing her sister was avoiding the subject, "Okay just the two of us tomorrow morning. Um… are you okay? I shouldn't have kept that from you and I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. You know how I get when I'm angry my blood boils." Holly smiled, "Its okay. I would have done the same thing if I were you. So are you coming to the club with us tonight?" She asked her sister while setting the dress down on her bed and walk out with her to eat dinner. "No. I'm sure I wouldn't have fun at a club I may just go for a swim." They met their mother's stern look, "I don't think so Regina. You are going to the club with your sister, brother, and Tiana."

"But mom," Reggie wined, "They're only a year younger then me!"

"Regina," her mother said in a warning voice, "you will go with them to the party." They had been arguing over this since dinner started two hours ago. "You're brother takes after you. So, you have to keep him out of trouble."

"Ugh, this is so unfair!" Reggie stormed off.

"Don't slam your—," she hears a loud thud, "door…" She sighed and went back to the dishes.

Reggie jumped in the bathtub with her mermaid tail sticking out and sighed thinking about the guy she nearly ran down when she was running home from Rikki's Café. She really should have stopped and apologized. _Oh, well I'll probably never see him again anyway. Even if I did I wouldn't know it, I only remember he had black hair._

About two hours later she was ready to go. She was wearing a pink halter top, and a black mini skirt. Her outfit was simple because she didn't want to stand out. She looked at her siblings and friend, who were all waiting impatiently. "What are you all looking at," she said as she walked past them and their glares. They wanted to leave a half an hour ago.


	2. One Dance

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 2

The club was dark filled with neon lights. It reminded Reggie of New York; she spent a summer there with her cousin because of her "dehydration" problem. There were tables set up around the place for people who wanted to rest from dancing and talk. It had a bar, but it had no alcohol because it was a teen night. It was a really nice club though. It was one of those two floor clubs that you could look down from the second floor and see everyone dancing.

Reggie was sitting at a table playing with her drink and counting down the minutes until she could make them leave. Tiana was dancing with Jacob smiling and having the occasional kiss as always. They always matched; she was wearing a two piece dress that hung about two inches below her butt, it was blue and was covered in sparkles. Jacob was wearing dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. They were great dancers in general, but, even more so when they dance together.

Tiana spoke softly into Jacobs' ear, "Jacob, don't you think we should ask Reggie to dance with us?"

Jacob snorted, "Why? Do you want to die?"

"I just thought she looked lonely…"

"If she wanted to dance she would have found someone to dance with or just danced with us or Holly."

"I guess so," and with that he dipped her and continued to dance.

Holly was dancing with her third guy of the night. He was only slightly taller then her. This one had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with skinny orange or pink stripes, Reggie really couldn't tell from this distance. _Such a typical choice, I bet she'll say "I really like him" in her high pitched squeaky voice. _Reggie shuddered at the thought.

Holly looked like she was enjoying herself though. Reggie was glad for that, especially because of what she told her today. She was also wearing a two piece dress that was flaring out every time she spun. It had a partial corset top, it was green and blue, and the skirt went down to her ankles and had a slit up to her knee. _This guy makes it look like she can actually dance._ Reggie smirked at the thought of Holly's usual clumsiness. Her smirk left as quickly as it came when she was grabbed by the hand and pulled up out of her chair.

Holly and Lewis:

"You're a good dancer," Holly said.

"Thanks," Lewis said smiling, "You are too."

Holly giggled at how nice he was. "Thanks…"

"My name is Lewis by the way."

"Mine is Holly."

"Wow, that's a really pretty name."

She giggled again. "Thank you." For some reason he made her smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister Reggie gets pulled out of her seat. _Good, maybe she'll have fun for once. She needs it; she's too serious all the time._

Regina and Zane:

"Hey," she yelled above the music, "What are you doing?!"

"You owe me a dance," the boy said calmly.

"I don't owe you anything!" She realized it was the boy from the café earlier.

"Yes you do, you nearly killed me today," He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and was skinny but not the wimpy skinny.

_Damn it! How the hell can he tell it was me?_ "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, now come on," he said as he pulled her towards the dance floor.

"No," she said as she pulled away and walked out of the club.

He followed her out and said, "Oh, come on, I think it's a fair trade."

"Well I don't."

"What's the matter? You can't dance?" He said with a smirk.

Reggie gave him a half glare but smirked. "Okay, one dance." He smirked; he got his way yet again.

She ended up getting lost in the dancing and time flew by. They danced both slow and up beat songs. No conversation was needed. Reggie blushed when a slow song came on again and he pulled her close. She avoided his eyes as much as possible.

Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Rikki:

Emma, Rikki, Bella, and Cleo are staring down at everyone in the club from up stairs. Ash was behind Emma with his arms wrapped around her waist. and that same with Bella and Will.

"I told you I didn't like them," Rikki said to her friends.

"I'm starting to agree with Rikki," Cleo said to Emma and Bella.

"Guys they're just dancing," Emma said softly, "and Cleo didn't you break up with Lewis again?"

"But," Cleo started and never finished.

"Whatever," Rikki said.

Ash shrugged at Emma when she looked at him for support. He knew better then to get involved.

_What the hell?! Blushing is so not my thing, I can't get involved with anybody again. _At that moment Jacob walked over and yanked Reggie away. "What's wrong with you Reggie?" Jacob seemed a bit agitated. "We're late! You were supposed to be watching the time!"

_Yes saved by the dweeb!_ She made a quick fake glance at her watch.

"I have the wrong time set on my watch, sorry!"

Zane grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait," He said with a slight pleading in his eyes. "My name's Zane."

"I'm sorry," Reggie said as she turned and ran out behind her siblings and friend, a half smile on her face.

Tiana ran over to Holly and half yelled to her, "We have to go now!"

"Why," Holly replies.

"We're late!" Tiana waved to Lewis as she draged Holly out the door.

"W-wait! Oh, um, bye Lewis!" Waves as she's dragged out the door following her brother and sister.

Rikki walked over to Zane and started talking to him but stopped after a few minutes of him not responding, "…Zane are you even listening?"

"Hmm," Zane blinked at Rikki, "Sorry I didn't hear you over the music."

_Thank God it's so loud in here. _He thought to himself.

"Well, did you find out anything about them?"

"No, we were dancing. We didn't do much talking."

"But you did talk to her right? What did she say?"

"She apologized and that was it."

"What did she apologize for?"

"I think for running into me earlier at the cafe."

"Whatever," Rikki said and headed for the door.

Zane grabbed her arm and said softly, "Dance with me."

As always Rikki couldn't resist his smile, "One dance."

Zane smirked, he got his way again. "You know you want to dance the night away with me," and with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	3. Grounded

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 4

Reggie pulled herself out of the river into her backyard and used her power to dry herself off. Steam came off of her body and she found her legs when the steam disappeared. She stood up and ran through her house out the front door and headed to Rikki's Café to try to find Holly, Jacob, and/or Tiana.

Holly sat at a booth with her brother and Tiana. She looked over to one of the computers where Lewis was and smiled when she saw him glance at her. He smiled back and turned his attention to the computer again. Holly turned to the entrance when she heard the beads move when she saw Reggie come in and gestured to her sister to come and join them. "Hey Reg what's up?"

Reggie sat down across from Jacob and let herself catch her breath, "Well you guys will never—" She stopped talking when she saw Rikki, Zane, Emma, Cleo, and Bella come into the Cafe and sit near them. She smiled and said loud enough for Bella, Rikki, Emma, and Cleo to hear, "I smell something fishy."

Holly, Tiana, and Jacob looked at Reggie as if she had ten heads and Holly felt her forehead to she if she had a temperature, "Are you okay sis? You don't feel like you have a fever."

Reggie laughed and turned her head slightly to see the girls' reactions to the comment. She noticed them stiffen a little and put a mask on their faces'. She turned fully to smile at Emma and her friends but mostly to Zane, "Hi Emma. Zane." Reggie turned back around and met the still confused looks of her friends. "I'm gonna go. Later!" She got up and started to walk out and Holly stood up.

"Well I'm going to walk around for a bit you'll know where to find me." She walked passed Lewis and out of the Café. She went to a secluded beach and looked around quickly and dove into the water.

She swam to the island which the name she learned was Mako Island and swam over the reef with the fish and to the beach. She lay back on the sand her tail concealed and day dreamed about Lewis for a while.

When she felt a splash on her face and sat up to see Tiana and Jacob laughing and she smiled, "Hey guys. Is Reggie here?" She saw Jacob shrug and sighed. "She's probably at the cave pool. Come on I'll show you." Holly led them to the moon pool and surfaced finding her sister sitting out of the pool, "Hey sis! What was that little thing earlier?"

Reggie grinned at them and told them to get out of the pool and dried them off, "You'll see."

Reggie made them all duck behind the rocks when she saw them coming. She pressed a finger to her lips to tell them to be quite. She heard the four figures emerge and smirked to herself.

"I beat you again," Emma said.

"Please, I almost had you," Rikki said.

"Almost doesn't count," Emma retorted.

"Why do you guys always race? Can't we just have a nice calm swim for once," Bella said.

"It's the girl's from the café," Holly mouthed to Reggie and she nodded.

"Forget about that for now," Cleo started, "Why do you think that girl Re-Reg, whatever her name is, the girl from the Café was implying?"

"Reggie," Rikki replied, "I'm not sure."

"Do you think she knows," Cleo asked.

"I'm not sure maybe," Rikki answered.

"We need to keep an eye on her," Emma said, "and we have to be extra careful now."

Cleo sighed and Rikki smirked saying, "I'll have a bit of fun with keeping an eye on her.

"I know what you're thinking, no you can't fry her Rikki," Bella said.

Jacob made the motion of laughing. Reggie heated up his hand and made him have to bite back a yelp. Holly rolled her eyes at the two of them. Tiana glared at them and pressed her finger to her lips telling them to stop.

"How about just a little?"

"No Rikki," Cleo said.

"We have to go tell Lewis," Emma said and was followed by three splashes.

Reggie stood smirking. "Interesting isn't it?"

Jacob smirked and turned to Reggie, "We could have fun with this."

"I think we should," Reggie said still smirking.

"You're both so immature," Tiana said rolling her eyes.

Holly half smiled, "I think you should watch yourself Reggie, I think Rikki has it out for you."

"I know," Reggie said as her devious smile appeared, "That's what makes this all worth while." Reggie dove in the water and began to swim home, follow by Tiana, then Jacob, and finally Holly.

When they got home they sat in the living room and Holly went to the computer and squealed, "There's a party tonight at that guy Zane's place. We are so going. It starts in an hour till midnight which our curfew is twelve-thirty so we'll get home on time tonight."

Reggie smiled as soon as she heard Zane was hosting the party then realized that Bella, Emma, Rikki, and Cleo where probably going, "Hey I'm in. And aren't those girls gonna be there. It'll be perfect for them to 'Keep an eye on me…'" _While I dance with Zane._ Reggie thought while smirking.

Jacob laughed and added in, "And it'll be perfect to hint to the girls what we know about them. Count me in."

Tiana rolled her eyes and decided not to say anything and followed them upstairs to get dressed. A half an hour later everyone came out of their rooms.

Tiana wore a pink sundress and flip flops with her hair up in a clip and some of her long hair coming out in graceful tendrils. Jacob match Tiana big surprise there he wore a pale pink collared shirt and beige guy shorts and sandals.

Reggie wore a red tank top under a fishnet top and a dark denim skirt with black sandals and last but not least Holly wore a white top with an aquamarine colored skirt that went past her knees and white wedge heals.

They headed out of the house and into Reggie's jeep towards Zane's house. When they got there Holly spotted Lewis out front with the four other mermaids.


	4. Truth Revealed

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 5

Holly pointed them out when her sister parked, "Hey. Look its them…they look like they're arguing." They watched as Lewis shook his head then Emma stopped them and turned to the car that the four were getting out of.

When Reggie saw the look Rikki gave her she smiled to the others, "Oh yeah this is definitely going to be worth my while." Jacob and Holly laughed and Tiana rolled her eyes.

They walked into the house to the back yard where the party was going on and they walked around the pool towards the end of the yard where the short metal gate was overlooking on the river a few feet below.

Rikki looked at the group with Cleo, Bella, Emma, and Lewis, "Who invited _them_ here?"

Lewis shook his head, "I sent Holly an e-mail. Now lighten up. I'm sure they don't know anything about you guys being you know what's and all. No need to be cruel."

Emma nodded, "Lewis is right and besides we can keep an eye on Reggie much better here." Lewis smiled, "Thank you. I'll see you guys later." They watched as Lewis went around the pool towards Holly and the others.

Cleo let out a big puff of air and plastered a fake smile on her face when she saw Lewis take Holly's hand to dance, "Can I drown her?"

Rikki smiled and raised her hand, "I'm with Cleo on that one."

Emma shook her head, "Cleo, think reasonably you and Lewis broke up for good this time he can like someone if he wants to and Rikki cool down before I make you cool down."

Earlier that day:

"Are you kidding me Rikki," Zane half yelled.

"No, Zane I'm not," Rikki said back.

"It was just a dance, Rikki."

"Not with the way you were looking at her!"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"It's most stupid…" Rikki sighed. "And she's not the only one I've seen you look at that way…"

Zane rolled his eyes into the back of his head angrily. "Fine Rikki you win, we're through." Rikki started walking away. "You're still welcome to come to the party you know."

"I know…"

Rikki and Zane went their separate ways.

Back in the Present:

Rikki watched Zane walk over to greet Reggie, Jacob, and Tiana. Rikki turned away and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. _It's better this way._

"Hey, welcome," Zane said to all of them but his eyes were on Reggie.

"Yo, nice place man," Jacob said.

"Thanks," Zane said glancing at him, "come on, let's dance." He started to pull Reggie towards the dance floor. After Jacob and Tiana left and were already on the dance floor.

Reggie smirked to her self. "No, I only promised you one dance," Reggie said walking over to the waist length gate to look out at the ocean.

Zane smirked and made a half laugh following her over to the gate. "Would you rather go for a swim?"

"No," she hesitated for a moment and then lied, "I don't like the water…" She turned away from the ocean and leaned against the fence.

"And now you live next to a beach that must suck."

"Yea, I wanted to move to New York," she closed her eyes, "but whatever," She shrugged opening her eyes, "Life isn't about getting what you want but hoping you get things you can live with."

"Wow," was all Zane could say .

"come on let's dance," Reggie said as she pulled Zane towards the dance floor.

Cleo and Rikki:

"I really don't trust them," Rikki said to Cleo as they watched Emma and Ash dance next to Bella and Will.

"I know but for right now we can only keep an eye on them," Cleo said, "we can't do anything to them, they haven't done anything."

"I know, I just don't think Emma is taking Reggie and the other seriously enough."

"Is this about Zane again?"

"No, we broke up, but, that's not my point! I think they know or at least Reggie does."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I can't!"

"Exactly! That's why we can't do or say anything without giving ourselves away…"

"Ugh!"

Emma and Ash:

They are somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. Emma was smiling and laughing at something Ash had whispered in her ear. After a while of dancing she pulled Ash off the floor.

"Ash," Emma said, "Do you think they know?"

"Emma, are you still going on about that?"

"Yea, I just want to be careful!"

"They haven't done anything yet right?"

"I guess not, no."

"Then stop worrying…"

"I guess you're right…"

Ash smiled and cupped her face pulling her into a kiss. Emma threw her arms around his neck and her foot popped. "Come on, let's go get drinks." Ash dragged Emma towards the refreshment table.

Holly and Lewis:

Holly and Lewis had stopped dancing and were walking in a quieter part of the yard. "So, what is Florida like," Lewis asked.

"It's sort of like here except not as hot and not as beautiful," Holly answered.

"What did you guys do for fun there?"

"We spent every moment at the beach, having water fights, swimming, and just sitting on the beach."

"Well, you can do that here too…"

Holly shook her head and lied. "No, we can't, Reggie doesn't like the water anymore, and without her it's not the same…"

"How about just hanging out at the beach and not swimming?"

"She might be okay with that."

"What if you and I just go?"

"We'll see…" Holly said while smiling

Tiana and Jacob:

Tiana and Jacob never stopped dancing for a minute. They never missed a beat. Zane's friends had formed a circle around them. They were amazed at how good Tiana and Jacob were. Everyone was in aw and Jacob and Tiana were in their own little world.

"We're getting stared at again," Jacob said.

"I know, it's a good thing though," Tiana said smiling at him.

Jacob smirked. He loved seeing her smile, even though he hasn't seen a real one in a long while.

"You think Reggie will actually say something to them," Tiana asked Jacob.

"Of course she will, when does she not do something to…annoy other people?"

"You have a very good point…"

"Where is the devil queen anyway?"

"She is still dancing with Zane over there." She points making it all look like part of her dancing.

"Maybe she forgot…"

"So what if she did?"

"Then I have to go and do it"

"Jacob Nathanial, you will do no such thing!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I will do what I have to!"

"If Reggie doesn't I will go do it. How are you going to stop me?"

"I will do anything I need to, to keep you out of trouble…" They continued to dance the whole time they were arguing.

Zane and Reggie:

Zane dips Reggie and she started to laugh. "I need to take a break…"

Zane chuckled, "What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to drop you?"

"No," she smiled, "I need a drink…"

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No you should entertain your other guests for a while," Reggie nods towards a group of girls and then walks over to the refreshments table where Rikki is standing. "You're Rikki right?"

"Yea, what do you want," Rikki said snottily.

"Well, I heard a rumor that there were mermaids around here and I wanted to ask you about them."

Rikki's eyebrow twitched "That is really stupid. There's no such thing as mermaids."

"Really you must have never been out to Mako, Oh would you look at the time…" After that she walked to the jeep to wait for everyone.

Holly and Lewis:

Lewis smiled as Holly twirled and stopped and faced him again, "So how about the beach tomorrow?"

Holly mocked a thinking look, "I don't know… Let me think about that for a second." She giggled and nodded, "It's a date."

He smiled to her and nodded his head, "Alright. Well how about one o'clock tomorrow?"

Holly smiled and saw her brother waving for her to go, "Sure! I have to go though so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Lewis." She kissed him on the check and ran off to her brother and friend.

They walked out of the backyard to the front and into Reggie's jeep. Tiana smiled at Holly, "What was that I saw with you and Lewis?" Holly smiled and blushed slightly, "I gave him a kiss on the check. What's the big deal?"

Reggie looked over to Holly and smiled, "What? And what was that for?" Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered something.

"I was just saying good-bye to him…" Holly muttered the rest under her breath but Reggie and Tiana heard.

"What was that sis?"

"…and that I'd meet him tomorrow…" Tiana and Reggie squealed and Jacob hit his head on the back of his seat, "Here we go again."


	5. Zane's Party

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 6

When they got home and Jacob checked his watch, "Well it's only ten-fifty. How about a quick swim to Mako?"

Holly nodded, "I'm game. Let's go!"

Tiana and Reggie followed the twins out of the house to the backyard. Jacob dove under with Holly, Reggie, and Tiana.

They swam in the night with the almost full moon shinning above the water. Holy glided over a reef then spotted three orange tails not far away. She hid under the reef and yanked her brother, Tiana, and Reggie under too. Holly pointed to a brownish rock that looked orange and then to her tail then over the rock.

Reggie nodded understanding her sister and looked over the rock slowly to see them heading the long way around to the moon pool.

She grabbed the others and headed the other way at their super swimming speed.

When they got to the moon pool Reggie quickly dried them off and they hid behind the rock they were behind before just as Emma, Rikki, Cleo and Bella surfaced.

"Okay Rikki what's up? Why'd you drag us away from the party early?" Emma asked her friend impatiently.

"She knows." Rikki confirmed.

Cleo shook her head, "What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Before they left the party Reggie said 'I heard a rumor that there were mermaids around here and I wanted to ask you about them' I told her its stupid and that mermaids don't exist. Then she said 'Clearly you've never been to Mako' I'm telling you she knows. Maybe her brother, sister, and friend know too." Rikki announced angrily.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "We have to tell Lewis to keep an eye on her Tomorrow night. We don't want a Charlotte repeat."

Cleo and Rikki nodded till Cleo spat, "Especially with Holly."

Emma shook her head again, "Cleo let it go! You're just annoyed that Lewis likes her. Anyways we have to go. We have to get ready for tomorrow."

They heard three splashes and came out two minutes later when they were sure the girls where gone.

Holly laughed and shook her head, "Wow! Rikki has it out for Reggie and Cleo has it out for me. Can this get anymore funnier?"

Jacob and Tiana shrugged, "I don't know…maybe." Jacob looked at his watch and dove into the water, "Time to go." He went back under with his girlfriend and sisters following.

Holly, Reggie, Tiana, and Jacob walked in the back door and went up to their rooms to go to bed.

"Goodnight guys." Holly went into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas and checked her e-mail before she went to bed not seeing anything important.

"Night!" They all went into their rooms and got ready for bed.

As they drifted off to sleep they wondered how things would turn out with the other mermaids if they would eventually let them find out about them.

They finally let sleep overtake them two dreaming of each other swimming in the sea. The other two dreaming of the boys they liked who were yet to know their secret swimming with them around the reefs of Mako Island.

Holly awoke to a clattering in her room and shot up to find Tiana and Reggie picking out an outfit and taking out makeup to go with it, "What are you doing?"

Tiana turned to her and smiled her hair in a messy bun, "Picking out an outfit for you for when you meet Lewis."

"You can't go in a bathing suit unless you plan to tell all of the Gold Coast you're a mermaid." Reggie added in pulling out a blue beaded spaghetti strap tank top and see through cover up to go with it. She pulled out a blue Hawaiian flower printed knee length skirt.

Tiana smiled and clapped, "That's perfect." She turned back to Holly and dragged her out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom, "Now take a quick bath so you can get ready."

Holly laughed at her best friend, "I can get ready myself you know."

Reggie shook her head, "None of that. We are getting you ready and pretty for your date whether you like it or not. Now in the bath you go."

Holly went into the already drawn bath and sat there for a while playing with her hair as her tail flowed around. She pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off. She stood up once she was dry and went back into her room, "I can put that on without you watching me you know. I'm not Jacob who needs help getting dressed"

Reggie and Tiana laughed and went into the bathroom to wait for her, "We are giving you five minutes. Hurry up."

Holly dressed and sat at her mirror when Tiana and Reggie got out of the bathroom, "I'll do her makeup. Reggie you do her hair."

Holly put her hand up to stop them, "Nothing to extreme like mascara, blush, or dark lipstick, Lip gloss and Eye shadow is all I really need. Also nothing big with the hair which means no buns. You may proceed…"

When Tiana let Holly look at herself in the mirror she smiled. The lip gloss she wore was a glittery pink that tasted like mangos and her eyeshadow was a pale blue, "Very nice. What time is it?"

Reggie looked at her watch and showed it to her sister, "Eleven-fifty. So go get something to eat. If you need us we'll be at the Cafe with Jacob." Holly nodded and followed her sisters down stairs.

After she ate Holly went back upstairs to her room and went on her computer quickly. She changed the time zones and date when she moved here and looked at the moon pop up on her desk top bar. It only popped up in different phases to show what it was to be that night. A bigger picture popped up with the words Full Moon above the picture of a full moon.

Holly ran to Rikki's and sat with Reggie, Tiana, and Jacob. She looked at them and smiled, "Guess what tonight is."

They shrugged and guessed Jacob sighed, "Swim night?"

Holly shook her head.

"Movie night?" Tiana asked.

Holly shook her head again.

Reggie shook her head and guessed jokingly, "No curfew night?"

Holly nodded her head and they looked at her with their jaws hanging, "Yes."

Reggie looked around and saw Rikki, Bella, Emma, and Cleo staring at them then whispered, "It can't be the full moon already."

Holly nodded her head, "It is. You guys have to tell mom and if anyone of us gets hit by the moon you know what to do. Tie one of us down. Remember don't look at the moon. And don't let anyone see us moon struck. I've got to—Lewis! Hi." She smiled and stood up picking up her tote bag she grabbed before she left her house.

Lewis smiled, "Hey. You want a juice before we go?" Holly nodded her head, "Sure. strawberry milkshake please." Lewis nodded and turned to Ash, "Two strawberry milkshakes to go please Ash."

Ash nodded and Holly glanced at Cleo who had the look of murder on her face then turned to look back at Reggie and the others who were currently kissing. _Ugh! Do they have to do that all the time in public?_ Reggie smiled to her and glanced at Jacob and Tiana too making a gagging motion when she did.

Lewis turned back to Holly and handed her, her milkshake, "Ready?" Holly smiled and nodded, "Yeah lets go." He took her hand and they headed off to the beach where Lewis called his secret fishing spot.

When they got there Holly saw a picnic blanket laid out with a basket on top and a DVD player with a stack of movies next to it, "Wow. Lewis this is so sweet." (**A/N:** I know I stole it from the second season with Charlotte but who cares it was so cute. Except no Breakfast at Tiffany's or a small fire.)

They sat on the blanket and Lewis took out the food and handed her a plate and the movies, "I picked a handful since I wasn't sure what you liked."

Holly smiled and picked out the three movies she liked the best, She's the Man, The Wedding Date, and Step Up. She handed them to Lewis, "You choose." He smiled and looked at the three movies then took the DVD player and popped in The Wedding Date.

They watched the movie together and Holly rested her head on Lewis' shoulder in the middle of the movie. Once the movie was over Lewis packed up the DVD's the DVD player and the food. They talked for a while about what they liked and what they disliked. They had fun but it started getting a little dark and Lewis looked at the time.

He walked her home and she smiled to him, "I had a great time today Lewis. Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips and turned to open her door. Lewis grabbed her hand and she turned to him again and he kissed her back. When they broke apart Holly smiled, "Night Lewis." She walked inside and closed the door. Holly leaned against the door and smiled to herself. She brushed her fingers on her lips and went upstairs.

When Holly opened the door to her room she found her sister, Tiana and Jacob in her room and smiling, "How was it?"

Holly smiled and sat on her bed, "It was great. We went to this place he calls his secret fishing spot since there were rocks everywhere no one went there to swim. When we got there, there was a picnic blanket out with a basket full of food and a DVD player with some movies next to it. We watched The Wedding Date then we talked after the movie was over and he walked me home." She blushed when she remember the two kisses they shared.

Tiana shook her head, "And?! How was the kiss? Don't try to deny it we saw that well those nice kisses you two had. So how was it?"

Holly looked at Tiana with her mouth wide open, "I don't kiss and tell. I can't believe you guys where spying on me."

Reggie put her hand on her shoulder, "Well we weren't really spying. We were closing all the windows so the Moon has less of a chance coming in. We just happened to see what happened with you two while we were doing so." Holly nodded her head, "Okay so are we Moon proof?"

Jacob nodded his head and looked at the time, "The moon is rising in about twenty minutes."

Holly nodded her head, "So no looking at the moon, or its reflection, and no touching water. Let's go watch a movie."


	6. The Date and Preping for the Full Moon

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 6

When they got home and Jacob checked his watch, "Well it's only ten-fifty. How about a quick swim to Mako?"

Holly nodded, "I'm game. Let's go!"

Tiana and Reggie followed the twins out of the house to the backyard. Jacob dove under with Holly, Reggie, and Tiana.

They swam in the night with the almost full moon shinning above the water. Holy glided over a reef then spotted three orange tails not far away. She hid under the reef and yanked her brother, Tiana, and Reggie under too. Holly pointed to a brownish rock that looked orange and then to her tail then over the rock.

Reggie nodded understanding her sister and looked over the rock slowly to see them heading the long way around to the moon pool.

She grabbed the others and headed the other way at their super swimming speed.

When they got to the moon pool Reggie quickly dried them off and they hid behind the rock they were behind before just as Emma, Rikki, Cleo and Bella surfaced.

"Okay Rikki what's up? Why'd you drag us away from the party early?" Emma asked her friend impatiently.

"She knows." Rikki confirmed.

Cleo shook her head, "What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Before they left the party Reggie said 'I heard a rumor that there were mermaids around here and I wanted to ask you about them' I told her its stupid and that mermaids don't exist. Then she said 'Clearly you've never been to Mako' I'm telling you she knows. Maybe her brother, sister, and friend know too." Rikki announced angrily.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "We have to tell Lewis to keep an eye on her Tomorrow night. We don't want a Charlotte repeat."

Cleo and Rikki nodded till Cleo spat, "Especially with Holly."

Emma shook her head again, "Cleo let it go! You're just annoyed that Lewis likes her. Anyways we have to go. We have to get ready for tomorrow."

They heard three splashes and came out two minutes later when they were sure the girls where gone.

Holly laughed and shook her head, "Wow! Rikki has it out for Reggie and Cleo has it out for me. Can this get anymore funnier?"

Jacob and Tiana shrugged, "I don't know…maybe." Jacob looked at his watch and dove into the water, "Time to go." He went back under with his girlfriend and sisters following.

Holly, Reggie, Tiana, and Jacob walked in the back door and went up to their rooms to go to bed.

"Goodnight guys." Holly went into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas and checked her e-mail before she went to bed not seeing anything important.

"Night!" They all went into their rooms and got ready for bed.

As they drifted off to sleep they wondered how things would turn out with the other mermaids if they would eventually let them find out about them.

They finally let sleep overtake them two dreaming of each other swimming in the sea. The other two dreaming of the boys they liked who were yet to know their secret swimming with them around the reefs of Mako Island.

Holly awoke to a clattering in her room and shot up to find Tiana and Reggie picking out an outfit and taking out makeup to go with it, "What are you doing?"

Tiana turned to her and smiled her hair in a messy bun, "Picking out an outfit for you for when you meet Lewis."

"You can't go in a bathing suit unless you plan to tell all of the Gold Coast you're a mermaid." Reggie added in pulling out a blue beaded spaghetti strap tank top and see through cover up to go with it. She pulled out a blue Hawaiian flower printed knee length skirt.

Tiana smiled and clapped, "That's perfect." She turned back to Holly and dragged her out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom, "Now take a quick bath so you can get ready."

Holly laughed at her best friend, "I can get ready myself you know."

Reggie shook her head, "None of that. We are getting you ready and pretty for your date whether you like it or not. Now in the bath you go."

Holly went into the already drawn bath and sat there for a while playing with her hair as her tail flowed around. She pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off. She stood up once she was dry and went back into her room, "I can put that on without you watching me you know. I'm not Jacob who needs help getting dressed"

Reggie and Tiana laughed and went into the bathroom to wait for her, "We are giving you five minutes. Hurry up."

Holly dressed and sat at her mirror when Tiana and Reggie got out of the bathroom, "I'll do her makeup. Reggie you do her hair."

Holly put her hand up to stop them, "Nothing to extreme like mascara, blush, or dark lipstick, Lip gloss and Eye shadow is all I really need. Also nothing big with the hair which means no buns. You may proceed…"

When Tiana let Holly look at herself in the mirror she smiled. The lip gloss she wore was a glittery pink that tasted like mangos and her eyeshadow was a pale blue, "Very nice. What time is it?"

Reggie looked at her watch and showed it to her sister, "Eleven-fifty. So go get something to eat. If you need us we'll be at the Cafe with Jacob." Holly nodded and followed her sisters down stairs.

After she ate Holly went back upstairs to her room and went on her computer quickly. She changed the time zones and date when she moved here and looked at the moon pop up on her desk top bar. It only popped up in different phases to show what it was to be that night. A bigger picture popped up with the words Full Moon above the picture of a full moon.

Holly ran to Rikki's and sat with Reggie, Tiana, and Jacob. She looked at them and smiled, "Guess what tonight is."

They shrugged and guessed Jacob sighed, "Swim night?"

Holly shook her head.

"Movie night?" Tiana asked.

Holly shook her head again.

Reggie shook her head and guessed jokingly, "No curfew night?"

Holly nodded her head and they looked at her with their jaws hanging, "Yes."

Reggie looked around and saw Rikki, Bella, Emma, and Cleo staring at them then whispered, "It can't be the full moon already."

Holly nodded her head, "It is. You guys have to tell mom and if anyone of us gets hit by the moon you know what to do. Tie one of us down. Remember don't look at the moon. And don't let anyone see us moon struck. I've got to—Lewis! Hi." She smiled and stood up picking up her tote bag she grabbed before she left her house.

Lewis smiled, "Hey. You want a juice before we go?" Holly nodded her head, "Sure. strawberry milkshake please." Lewis nodded and turned to Ash, "Two strawberry milkshakes to go please Ash."

Ash nodded and Holly glanced at Cleo who had the look of murder on her face then turned to look back at Reggie and the others who were currently kissing. _Ugh! Do they have to do that all the time in public?_ Reggie smiled to her and glanced at Jacob and Tiana too making a gagging motion when she did.

Lewis turned back to Holly and handed her, her milkshake, "Ready?" Holly smiled and nodded, "Yeah lets go." He took her hand and they headed off to the beach where Lewis called his secret fishing spot.

When they got there Holly saw a picnic blanket laid out with a basket on top and a DVD player with a stack of movies next to it, "Wow. Lewis this is so sweet." (**A/N:** I know I stole it from the second season with Charlotte but who cares it was so cute. Except no Breakfast at Tiffany's or a small fire.)

They sat on the blanket and Lewis took out the food and handed her a plate and the movies, "I picked a handful since I wasn't sure what you liked."

Holly smiled and picked out the three movies she liked the best, She's the Man, The Wedding Date, and Step Up. She handed them to Lewis, "You choose." He smiled and looked at the three movies then took the DVD player and popped in The Wedding Date.

They watched the movie together and Holly rested her head on Lewis' shoulder in the middle of the movie. Once the movie was over Lewis packed up the DVD's the DVD player and the food. They talked for a while about what they liked and what they disliked. They had fun but it started getting a little dark and Lewis looked at the time.

He walked her home and she smiled to him, "I had a great time today Lewis. Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips and turned to open her door. Lewis grabbed her hand and she turned to him again and he kissed her back. When they broke apart Holly smiled, "Night Lewis." She walked inside and closed the door. Holly leaned against the door and smiled to herself. She brushed her fingers on her lips and went upstairs.

When Holly opened the door to her room she found her sister, Tiana and Jacob in her room and smiling, "How was it?"

Holly smiled and sat on her bed, "It was great. We went to this place he calls his secret fishing spot since there were rocks everywhere no one went there to swim. When we got there, there was a picnic blanket out with a basket full of food and a DVD player with some movies next to it. We watched The Wedding Date then we talked after the movie was over and he walked me home." She blushed when she remember the two kisses they shared.

Tiana shook her head, "And?! How was the kiss? Don't try to deny it we saw that well those nice kisses you two had. So how was it?"

Holly looked at Tiana with her mouth wide open, "I don't kiss and tell. I can't believe you guys where spying on me."

Reggie put her hand on her shoulder, "Well we weren't really spying. We were closing all the windows so the Moon has less of a chance coming in. We just happened to see what happened with you two while we were doing so." Holly nodded her head, "Okay so are we Moon proof?"

Jacob nodded his head and looked at the time, "The moon is rising in about twenty minutes."

Holly nodded her head, "So no looking at the moon, or its reflection, and no touching water. Let's go watch a movie."


	7. Moonstruck

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 7

They were watching their second movie of the night they watched the new Superman Returns movie and were now watching Jumper. Holly sighed and got up, "I'm getting more snacks what do you guys want?"

Reggie raised her hand, "Vanilla flavored tootsie rolls and salt and vinegar chips."

Jacob raised his hand and nodded, "Same here." Reggie hit her brother on his arm, "Hey don't copy me! Get your own snacks!"

Tiana raised her hand and smiled, "Regular tootsie rolls and sour cream and onion chips for me."

Holly nodded and walked out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get the snacks for her and the others. When she got into the kitchen she smiled to her mother, "Hey mom. What's wrong?" She noticed her mother fanning herself as she opened the fridge.

"Nothing Holl's it's just so hot in here." Holly heard her mother opening the window and shielded her eyes from it, "No Mo—" Holly looked at the basin of water with the full moons reflection on it and reached out for it and her mother stopped her, "Holly I think you should go upstairs hun."

Holly nodded her head, "…Okay mom…" She looked at the basin of water once more then grabbed the snacks and went upstairs.

Holly laid the snacks out on the floor in front of everybody and lay down too. Reggie started the second movie. About a half an hour into the movie Reggie and Jacob were throwing wrappers at each other. Tiana tried stopping them and turned to ask Holly for help, "Holly can you—" She turned back to Jacob and Reggie, "Hey guys where did Holly go?" They shook their heads and Reggie paused the movie.

Holly had gone to Reggie's room to use the "escape tree" as Reggie called it. A tree branch was only a few inches away from Reggie's window and it's the reason she chose that room when they moved here, that and it was at the front of the house. She told her siblings that she'd use it to escape any punishment she ever got while she was here. There were many strong branches that could be used to climb down the tree. The lowest branch you could climb to was about five feet from the ground.

Holly climbed out the window and down the tree. After jumping down she walked around the house to the back. She stared at the moon the whole time she was walking. She stared at the river in the backyard when she reached it as if she was studying it. After about thirty seconds, she jumped in.

"Did you hear that?" Reggie asked inching to open the window at the back of the house in Holly's room. She moved to open the curtains but Jacob stopped her, "Don't, it's a full moon remember?"

"But, I think that was Holly." She moved the curtain only enough so that one of her eyes could see through. The full moon was being covered by think green trees. "It's safe," She said as she threw the curtain back. She looked around the backyard and saw Holly splashing in the river. She waving them to come down and go swimming with her. "Oh, no."

"What," Jacob said as he peered over Reggie's right shoulder and Tiana peered over the left. "Oh, no is right," Tiana said. Reggie threw on her Yankee baseball hat and went into her room. _No need to alarm mom._ She was already climbing down the tree when Tiana who was wearing a hoodie and Jacob who was wearing a Yankee cap aswell were running into her room. "Slow down," Jacob yelled.

Reggie wasn't listening because she was already jumping down and running to the backyard with her head down. Jacob was helping Tiana down which was slowing him down slightly. Jacob Jumped down first and waited for her to jump into his arms. "You're going to have to jump to me, I can't look up," Jacob said with his arms out and ready. "Okay, I'm jumping," Tiana said and then jumped. Jacob caught her, smiled at her, and kissed her.

Jacob put Tiana down and ran to the backyard pulling her by the hand. When they got around back Holly was throwing water at Reggie trying to get her wet. "You should all come swimming," Holly said and swam back and forth above the water. "No Holz," Reggie said. "Fine," Holly made a face and swam away.

"Crap," Reggie said, "We're going to have a few problems tonight."

"A few," Jacob asked, "Why?"

"We know where she's going, we just can't get there, and we have to worry about the other four. What if they are out?" Reggie was half rambling to herself. "So, now what guys? Any ideas?" Jacob and Tiana shrugged and sighed.

Ash was closing up Rikki's café for the night and saw a mermaid on the pier and walked over. "Emma is that you?" He started to walk towards her. "It's a full moon what are you doing out?" As he got closer she spoke, "Come for a swim the waters nice…" The mermaid dove in and Ash realized that it wasn't Emma, Rikki, Bella, or Cleo. "Oh, no…" Ash started to run to Emma's because that's where the girls were staying tonight.

Ash burst through the door without knocking. He closed the door and ran into the family room where the girls, Will, Zane, and Lewis were watching television. After seeing that all four girls were there he spoke, "We might have a problem…" They were all starring at him intently. "What?" Emma said standing.

After sitting and catching his breath Ash told them about the mermaid he saw. "So, who do you think it is?" Lewis asked no one in particular.

"I bet you anything that it's that girl Reggie," Rikki said.

Zane snorted, "You're just saying that because you're jealous."

"I'm telling you it's that girl Holly," Cleo said.

"Now, you're just saying that because you're jealous," Lewis said.

"It could be _anybody_ guys, we can't just go around accusing people. They might not even be mean about it like Charlotte." Emma said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Are you listening to yourself Emma?" Rikki said.

"Seriously, I don't want to take any chances," Cleo said.

"Well then, I guess will have to chain them up for the next fifty years?" Bella said flatly. The conversation ended for the night and they went back to watching television, thinking about what they should do.

Reggie paced around Holly's room and sighed thinking hard on what they should do about the Holly situation. Jacob and Tiana objected going after for fear of being moon struck too. Jacob watched his sister and shook his head, "We should tell mom about Holly."

Reggie shook her head, "No we shouldn't make her worry until we find out a way to get to Holly. Those girls probably found out about her and we are going to be in major trouble if we can't help her that Cleo girl hates her remember?"

Tiana sighed and stood up taking Reggie's hand, "I can't take it anymore we lets go look for her."

Jacob shook his head, "No. Holly will be fine and I'm sure the other mermaids don't know anything about her besides if the same thing happens to them they wont remember seeing Holly as a mermaid. We can't risk getting hit by the moon too."

Reggie started to head out of the room but Jacob blocked her way, "Holly will be fine she'll be back here by morning and if I have to I will us my powers on you."

Reggie threw herself on Holly's bed and sighed in frustration, "If she isn't back by morning when the full moon has set then we are looking for her."

Holly glided above a reef and swam around twirling in the water under the full moons glow. She smiled and surfaced staring at the moon and then headed to her favorite spot on the beach to moon bathe. Holly pulled out of the water enough that her tail glittered in the moonlight.

After a few moments of moon bathing she slipped back into the water and swam a while longer heading back to the Cafe and up a river looking at the houses then found on that was boarded up and smiled, _Maybe the others are there. I want to play around for a while._

Holly raised her hand to Emma's house and felt through her power that she was making the water on the first floor move and let it go to let it splash. She smiled when she heard a yelp and did it once more giggling then went under when she heard a door to the outside open and hid under the small dock behind Emma's house. She swam under the small walking bridge that connected the dock to the backyard and heard a voice she very well knew was from the boy Zane that Reggie liked, _He knows too… this could be fun._

She raised her hand slowly and made a medium sized ball of water form and made it float above Zane's head guarantied to drench him and let it go. She took a deep breath and went under the surface of the water swimming with a smile on her face away from Emma's house back to hers to try to get Reggie, Jacob, and Tiana to swim around with her. The ocean was so beautiful under the full moon.

Tiana sat by Holly's window and heard a faint splash and looked out the window still cautious of the moon and saw Holly in the river pulling herself into the yard and waving to her, "Holly's back you guys." She picked up the hoodie she had on before and headed to the tree outside Reggie's room and started climbing down to go to the backyard for her friend.

Reggie followed with her baseball cap on and ran to the back after jumping down the last branch with Jacob on her six (on her tail…if you watch NCIS you'll know it means on your tail…) and she leaned down besides Holly who was fully out of the water, "You should have been out there with me. Mako Island is so beautiful under the moon light."

Reggie shook her head, "Not a chance Holz." She put her hand over her sister's mermaid form and dried her tail off only it wouldn't go away. "Okay something's wrong. Holly is dry but her tail is still there."

Jacob shrugged, "It's probably the full moon." He looked at his twin sister and at the smile on her face, "Sis did anyone see you." Holly started giggling and nodded her head, "I played a prank on the other mermaids…and…" She started giggling more and looked at Reggie, "I wet your friend with my power."

Holly giggled again at the confused look on Reggie's face, "Who?" Holly smiled at her sister, "That boy from that party. He knows about the other mermaids."

Reggie's eyes widened and looked at her moonstruck sister, "Zane?" Holly started another fit of giggles and Reggie took it as a yes and groaned, "Holly what did you do?"

Holly giggle again, "I didn't really do anything…" She smiled brightly and smiled at her glittering tail. "I want to go for another swim. Come with me we will have a lot of fun swimming together we always do."

Jacob shook his head, "No sis not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night well have even more fun. I promise but only if you come inside right now." Holly pouted and knew he had is sister because she only did that when she wasn't happy about a deal but had to accept, "Do we have a deal?"

She nodded slowly and Reggie smiled, "Good job Jacob. Now Tiana go open the back door and then help us bring Holly inside."

Tiana nodded and went to open the back yard door then suggested, "I'll tell your mom to start drawing a bath in Holly's bathroom once we get into her bedroom."

Tiana shouted into the house when she slid the door open then went back to helping Reggie and Jacob pick Holly in her dry mermaid form up and into the house listening to Holly complain on the way up the stairs, "Watch my tail that hurts when you hold it that tight!"

Jacob looked at his sister then went back to watching where to take move his foot up enough so he didn't slip on the stairs, "Do you want me to drop you? I'm sure you don't then your tail will really hurt."

After successfully getting up the stairs Jacob backed into Holly's room and lead the way to her bathroom door and from then lowered her into Holly's big Japanese Taru Buro style bathtub just before their mother turned the bath on.

Reggie walked out of the room and laid on Holly's bed, "We have to leave her till morning." Jacob nodded and walked out of the bathroom and out to his room.

Tiana shut the water off when it was high enough and smiled to her best friend, "Sleep tight Holl." She walk out of the room and laid down next to Reggie, "Night Regina."

Reggie smiled and shook her head, "Night Ti."


	8. The Morning After

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 8

Holly sat up from her leaning position and yawned stretching her arms over her head and let them fall to her sides. She heard a splash of her arms hitting water and looked down to find herself in her bathtub with her tail swaying back and forth in the water. Holly groaned lightly and pulled herself out of the tub. Using her powers she pushed the water off of her wet tail and threw it in the tub with the rest of the20draining water.

She stood up to find that her cloths from last night were still on and walked into her room trying to remember what happened last night. Holly saw Reggie and Tiana sleeping in her bed and nudged them to wake up, "Guys wake up! What happened last night? I don't remember anything."

Tiana sat up and looked at her friend and sighed, "Well you got hit by the full moon and swam away in the river. After trying to get Reggie wet and try to convince us to go swimming with you. Then you came back."

Reggie rubbed her eyes and continued, "I tried drying you but your tail wouldn't go away and then we carried you up here mom started the water in you bathtub once we put in the tub. Jacob went to sleep in his room and we slept here."

Holly nodded and looked at Reggie, "What did I do? There is something you aren't telling me. Out with it what did I do?"

Tiana smiled, "Well you told us that you went to Emma's house and played a prank then used your powers on Zane soaking him then came back. We don't know what else you did. But now we have to be careful. If anyone saw Holly we have to make up something quick."

Holly nodded her head, "Well I can say we were watching movies and by the end of the first movie I fell asleep which isn't to far from the truth since once I get moonstruck I feel like I fall asleep and when I wake up its like a bad dream I can't remember. What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock," Reggie said, "And why should we have to explain ourselves to anyone?" Reggie was starting to get extremely agitated. She was so not a morning person. "Just say it's none of their business. I mean what are they going to do about it?"

"Giving them attitude may not be the best choice Reggie," Tiana said flatly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with Jacob who seemed to appear out of no where. "They're already suspicious of us. Do we really want to provoke them to watch more closely?" Jacob was lying down with his head on Tiana's lap listening. He wasn't a morning person just like Reggie.

"Whatever," Reggie said getting board and annoyed. "I'm getting sick of teasing them, so I don't care." Reggie walked out and Holly tried to follow only to receive Reggie's door in her face.

"Ugh," Holly yelled and threw her hands up in defeat. Holly walked back into her room and saw Tiana smiling sweetly running her hand threw Jacob's hair. He had fallen asleep and when he started to snore Tiana giggled waking him up. Jacob sat up and looked at her, "Hmm?"

"Alright, enough," Holly said tapping her toe with her hands on her hips. "Go get ready, we'll eat breakfast, and then do something with our Saturday." She walked in and grabbed her things to get ready. Tiana giggled while being dragged out of the room by Jacob.

Holly put on a white t-shirt on, a black mini skirt, and black flip flops. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she walked down the hall to Reggie's room. She knocked on the door listening for movement but all she heard was Tiana giggling with Jacob downstairs. "Reg u there?" When Holly got no answer she opened the door and walked in, only to find the room empty. "Where did she go?"

Reggie was walking along the beach. She had left out her window wanting to be alone for a little while and she knew that would be impossible if she left though the front door. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tang top and a Jean mini skirt. She sat on the beach watching the waves remembering the fun time her and her siblings had at the beach. A shadow appeared over her and was followed by a familiar voice, "Don't I know you?" It was Zane standing over her.

Reggie wiped a tear away, "Hey, Zane…" She was pulled to her feet by Zane.

"You shouldn't be sad, dance with me." Zane pulled her into him.

Reggie smirked, "One dance," she said leaning her head on his head.

"Are you feeling better," Zane asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, thank you," Reggie said smiling.

Zane and Reggie danced a bit longer. Zane made Reggie spin and then dipped her. Zane's eyes went back and forth between Reggie's eyes and her lips slowly before kissing her passionately. Zane stood up straight bringing Reggie with him. When they broke for air Reggie rested her head on Zane's and smiled.

Holly ran down the stairs and grabbed a French toast bagel and bolted out of the front door to look for her sister. She walked down to the beach and walked around spotting her sister with Zane and stopped to watch her kiss him. Holly turned around smiling and walked off towards the part of the beach where Lewis took her for their date yesterday.

She sat on a rock near the water but far enough so she wouldn't get wet. Holly sighed and watched the water smiling then heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around smiling thinking to find Lewis but frowned when she met the eyes of her ex-boyfriend and frowned.

"I thought that was you on the beach." He smiled to her and she stood up and walked past time back to the beach not wanting to be alone with him.

"What are you doing here Keith?" Holly asked coldly when she felt him following and walked a little faster when he came up next to her.

Keith smiled and caught up to her easily, "I came here to see you of course. Aren't you happy to see me?"

He frowned slightly when he saw her shake her head, "No I'm not. I don't want to see you again. Why don't you leave me alone?"

He grabbed her by the wrist and turned around smiling, "Come on babe don't be like this! I know you missed me just as much as I missed you."

Holly laughed at his words and shook her head, "No I don't! I broke up with you when I left Florida for a reason! I didn't like you all you wanted was sex! It was like nothing else in our relationship mattered unless you were finally able to get me to have sex with you. That made me become disgusted of you. So do me a favor and leave me alone now!"

She yanked her wrist away from his grasp and continued walking down the beach seeing her sister in the distance still with Zane. Holly turned back around when Keith grabbed her wrist again and glared at him wanting to slap the cocky smile off his face.

"You know that isn't true. I did want to have sex with you. Where did you here that crap?" He looked at her confidently with his cocky smile still plastered on his face.

Holly shook her head, "I know what you said to a friend of mine. She told me you said that and I quote, _'If she doesn't agree to have sex with me I'll just have to force her to like it.'_ So don't try the innocent act with me. Now let me go!"

She yanked her arm from him yet again and ran towards her sister and felt her arms almost get yanked off when he grabbed both of her arms and spun her back around to face him, "Who told you I said that?" There was anger in his voice and Holly knew she struck a nerve by telling him what she knew.

"None of your damn business!" She tried to brake free from his grasp but only caused him to tighten his hands on her arms, "Ow! You're hurting me let go!"

"Excuse me is there a problem?" Holly turned her head to smile at Lewis then glared back at her scumbag of an ex-boyfriend and yanks out of his hands when they loosened.

Keith smiled and shook his head, "Nope. None dude just talking to _my_ girlfriend Holly here."

"I'm not your girlfriend! I broke up with you before I moved remember? Or did you hit your head on the soccer ball to many times that you lost enough brain cells to make you stupid…oh wait you already were." She crossed her arms after checked the red marks where he held her to hard, "And if you where my boyfriend you wouldn't have bruised my arms like you just did. Now it seems I have to tell you once more for it to sink in so listen carefully. Leave Me Alone!"

Holly turned from him and touched Lewis' arm, "Come on Lewis. Let's go." She walked with him silently towards Zane and Reggie.

Reggie looked up at Zane and smiled when he kissed her forehead then frowned when she heard her sisters voice which was full of emotion mainly anger and panic.

"Reggie!" She turned to see her sister walk up with Lewis and walked towards Holly, "What's wrong Hol?"

Holly sighed and racked her fingers through her long strait brown hair, "Guess who's here! The main reason why we moved."

Reggie looked at her sister with a confused expression then understanding dawned her when she saw Holly's ex-boyfriend walking towards them and shook her head, "Why the hell is he here?!"

Holly laughed slightly and used air quotes, "He said he 'misses me' and that he came just to see me. He is very delusional that he thinks I'm still going out with him."

Reggie nodded and grabbed her sister's arm and they walked away after Reggie asked Zane and Lewis to keep Keith distracted so she can get Holly away from him.

They ran off towards their house and went to the back yard and looked around before diving into the river and swam near Mako Island and they sat on the beach with their tail hidden in the water.

Reggie looked at her sister and put an arm around her, "Hey… you okay?"

Holly nodded her head and sighed, "Reg… wanna do a favor for me and dehydrate him again?"

Reggie laughed and nodded her head, "Of course. I'd do anything to make sure my sister is okay including doing one of my favorite things dehydrating her ex-boyfriend for a second time." They both laughed and laid on their backs basking in the sun.

Reggie had sent Holly home and swam to the beach. _This son of a bitch is going to make me kill him, I swear! _Reggie had no real intention of killing him but she was going to hurt him. When she arrived at the beach she saw the three boys in the distance. Keith was just about ready to pummel Lewis and Zane. Reggie pulled herself out of the water and dried herself off.

Reggie walked over to the guys and said, "Alright boys enough." She stepped between Keith, Zane, and Lewis. "Lewis, my sister is back at the house. Go there okay? You too Zane."

"Are you insane? I'm not going to leave you with him!" Zane half shouted.

Reggie smirked, "I've taken care of this scum before, and it's just stubborn."

"You're one to talk, Reggie," Keith said.

Reggie glared at him, her smirk had faded a long time ago. "Just go Zane, It'll be easier for me to lose him on the way to my house if you guys aren't with me." Zane glanced between Keith and Reggie twice before giving Keith a death glare and running off with Lewis.

"Well now, do you really think it's smart to be left alone with me?" Keith said tauntingly.

"Oh please, get over yourself," Reggie said, "Besides, I want to know what the hell you're doing here."

"Just trying to get my girl back," he spoke flatly, "and to get a little payback on you for telling her what I wanted." He threw a punch aimed at Reggie's face but missed because she ducked and spun around getting behind him and kicked him in the back making him fall face first into the sand.

"I can't believe you'd hit a girl," Reggie said as she made a fist and dehydrated him for a second time. After looking around to make sure no one saw she yelled for help and ran off when people started coming, after all, she couldn't be found with him.

Lewis was sitting with Holly holding her hand, Tiana and Jacob were sitting next to Holly and Lewis and Zane was leaning against the wall, he was too antsy to sit. They were waiting for Reggie to come home, it had been an hour since Zane and Lewis left her. Jacob stood up and said, "I should go find her, she might need help."

"You're gong no where," Tiana stood and half yelled. "Reggie will just be pissed off that you bothered her."

At that moment Reggie walked through the door brushing sand off. "I really hate the beach," she was muttering to herself, "I'm never going there again." She looked up to see everyone starring at her. "What is it? You all look like somebody died," She said while winking to Holly letting her know she did what Holly asked.

Zane walked over and hugged Reggie. "Next time I'm not leaving you," Zane whispered in Reggie's ear.

Reggie blushed when Zane hugged her. "Sorry, it just took me a while to lose him."


	9. Annoyance

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 9

Reggie sat next to Holly with Zane next to her and Lewis next to Holly. Jacob was pacing in the living room, "That jerk is here just so he can get his pleasure from Holly then leave. He doesn't care about her…if he did he wouldn't want to rape her."

Holly shook her head and walked outside and sat near the water. She stared at the ripples of the water not wanting to think about Keith the great big asshole. Holly felt someone sit in the grass next her and felt Lewis put his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Hey…are you okay?" He watched her nod slowly and saw the tears forming in her eyes and leaned into him crying on his shoulder while he rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"I wish he never came to look for me. I thought he was a great boyfriend but then Reggie told me what he wanted to do after we got here and I just ran off. When I saw him today I want to run and find you to feel safe." She wiped her tears and smiled up to Lewis and frowned for a moment, "I just hope he doesn't know where I live."

Lewis held her tighter and kissed her forehead, "I'll always be there for you and don't worry about him. I'll make sure he won't hurt you."

Holly giggled slightly, "Aw! You care that much about me you want to protect me. That's so sweet!" She kissed him lightly and leaned back onto his shoulder and looked back to the water and sighed happily. When Lewis was around her she couldn't explain it she felt safe, and loved.

Reggie punched Jacob square in the jaw and yelled, "Can't you ever watch how you say things to people?!" She was being held back by Zane. He had his hands wrapped around her forearms. "You're making Holly feel worse!" Reggie was trying hard to pull away from Zane.

Tiana is sitting on the floor cradling Jacob, who is now bleeding from his mouth. "I only spoke the truth," Jacob yelled. He wiped his mouth and stood up. "Holly is just too sensitive! She needs to be stronger! You can't baby her forever!"

Tiana was standing in front of Jacob pushing him away from Reggie. "Stop fighting you two! Neither of you are helping anybody," Tiana shouted. "Right now we need to figure out what to do to protect Holly."

Reggie finally calmed down and Zane loosened his grip. Jacob and Reggie sat on the couch together. Reggie spoke calmly to Jacob, "It's really simple, one of three things could happen, he could just leave, which is highly unlikely, we could move again, or we could kill him."

Zane and Tiana starred at them. Reggie and Jacob spoke at the same time, "kill him…" Tiana rolled her eyes and smacked their heads together, "You're both acting like morons."

"Ouch," Jacob and Reggie yelled at the same time, "That hurt!" Tiana rolled her eyes, _you'd think these two were the twins in the family._ Zane smiled amused by the way they acted. Tiana spoke softly, "Just make sure to keep him away from her, she just can't be anywhere alone."

Jacob snorted and Reggie spoke, "You mean without one of us, Lewis isn't exactly Mr. Muscles, and mom is…well, mom." Tiana nodded seeing her point.

Holly walked back into the house with Lewis trailing behind her holding her hand and sat next to him on the couch where Tiana sat on. She looked at her brother and looked at the light smear of blood at the corner of his mouth and smiled, "What happened to you Reggie teach you another lesson on sensitivity?"

Jacob glared and mimicked her smile, "Ha, ha, ha! Funny! Learn to respect you elders."

Holly giggled and shook her head once more, "Again with the time difference. When will you give it up? You should realize that I don't care that you are a _minute_ older than me." Reggie rolled her eyes and slapped Jacob over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jacob rubbed the back of his head and Reggie shook hers.

"Anyways… We need to make sure you aren't alone in public you have to be around one of us _not_ just mom and _not_ only Lewis." Holly nodded and knew why her sister put enfaces on not for her mother and Lewis was because they weren't strong enough to deal with Keith.

Zane nodded and continued, "Either Reggie, Jacob, Tiana, and I will be with you even when you are with Lewis… No offence mate…but you aren't the strongest guy around."

Lewis nodded his head and smiled, "It's alright mate. I'm not denying it."

Holly smiled and stood up and headed for the front door, "Well let's go! I'm hungry and craving a strawberry milkshake." She smiled when they laughed and followed her out and they headed to Rikki's. Zane and Reggie where holding hands and the others smiled and cued, "Aww! How cute!" Reggie glared but smiled and turned back to Zane.

Lewis took her hands and thought for a moment, "So what did you guys do last night?"

Holly shrugged and looked to Reggie and smiled, "Well we watched Superman Returns and then we put in Jumper but I fell asleep during the beginning of it so I don't remember anything after that." She watched Lewis nod and continued, "What did you do last night?"

Lewis nodded, "Watched a few movies with the others at Emma's house. We had a water fight and Zane got soaked." Holly nodded and giggle a little and leaned into Lewis and walked on towards the cafe.

When they sat down Emma came up to them and smiled, "Hey guys what's up? What can I get you?"

Holly smiled, "Hey Emma. I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Jacob nodded his head signifying that he wanted the same.

Reggie looked at the menu and smiled at one of the names, "A Banana Beat-box please."

Zane raised his hand, "Mango smoothie with a hint of mint. Thanks Em."

Tiana looked at the menu and looked back up, "Strawberry Banana smoothie with some mint. Thanks."

Lewis smiled up at her and thought for a moment, "Strawberry Banana Jamma."

Emma nodded her head and smiled, "Be right back guys." She walked behind the counter and started to make the smoothies and smiled to her friend Cleo who sat on a stool in front of her. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Cleo was glaring at Holly.

When Cleo turned around she got up and walked to the other side of the counter and glanced at Holly smiling to Lewis and holding his hand on top of the table, "I have a feeling that Holly is a mermaid and she knows about us. How else could that weird stuff happen last night?" She sighed when Emma shook her head. "We should see if she's a mermaid? I'll go poor some water on her to see."

Emma shook her head, "Cleo don't do this. Besides if you do and nothing happens how do you think she will feel and Lewis wont be happy." Before Cleo could say anything Emma spoke again, "And if she did grow a tail then you'd just be exposing all of us not just Holly."

Cleo watched Emma walk over to Lewis and the others and sighed. She knew Emma was right but still didn't like that Holly was with Lewis. She was hiding something and she wanted to find out what that was.

Emma looked at Cleo's face and shook her head, "Don't even think about it Cleo. Remember what happened when you did the same thing with Charlotte you looked like a total jerk in front of everyone."

Cleo frowned at the memory and nodded her head, "Alright. Your right I should mind my own business after we find out from Lewis what she did last night."

Emma groaned, "Cleo I'm warning you let this go!" She brought the smoothies over and handed them out. "Enjoy," she said pleasantly and walked away.

They were talking about going camping one night when trouble walked through the door. Keith made his way over to the table and Reggie made a point to stand in front of it. "Don't make my new friends hate me," Reggie said into his face.

Keith smirked at Reggie and turned to Holly changing his smile into a sweet one. He leaned on the table next to Reggie. Reggie glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Hello Holly, can we talk," He asked in his sweet voice with a hint of venom.

"I think-" Reggie started to say but Holly interrupted, "Reggie, I'll talk to him." Holly got up and walked over to the other side of the cafe with Keith. Reggie rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Idiot," Reggie muttered to herself, "Am I the only one who heard the nastiness in his voice?"

Holly stood about five feet away from Keith watching his every twitch. "What do you want Keith," she asked bluntly.

"Don't be so angry, I just want another chance with you," Keith whispered to her, "What your so called friend told you was a lie. I never said that about you. I could never do that to you." He smiled and went to brush the hair out of her face but she took a step back out of his reach.

"Do you honestly think I would believe you?" Holly breathed, "Especially, when my sister is the one that told me?" Holly started to walk away but Keith grabbed her wrist.

"Don't believe her, she was just jealous of us," Keith said. Holly gave him a disbelieving look and he spoke again, "Did she tell you she tired to kiss me?" Reggie walked over and grabbed his hand.

"If you're smart, you'll let go of her wrist," Reggie said in a menacing voice. Her eyes were reaching the fiery point almost like hell.

Jacob walked over and took a hold of Reggie's wrist. "Wow, I've only seen Reggie like this when she's 'Pmsing,'" Jacob made an air quote with his one free hand. Reggie raised glared at him, "Sorry, Reg."

Keith let go of Holly and Reggie let go of him at the same Jacob let go of her. "Watch your step buddy," Reggie said before walking back to the table with Holly at her heals.

Jacob watched them leave and then turned back to Keith. "Next time, I'll let Reggie rip you apart," Jacob said before walking back to the table.

Holly was staring at Reggie who was watching Keith leave. "Is it true," Holly asked Reggie with a hurt look in her eyes.

Reggie looked back at Holly after Keith was gone. "Is what true," Reggie asked with an eyebrow raised.

Holly waited a minute before she spoke, "Did you try to kiss him and make up everything because you were jealous?"

A look of shock crossed over Reggie's face. "You're joking right," Reggie asked and then answered Holly's question, "I was with James, why would I do any of that?"

Holly shrugged, "Sorry, I had to ask."


	10. Losing the Ball and Chain

**New Mermaids on the Gold Coast**

Chapter 10

Reggie stood and walked out. I need to find him, he has so got to go. Zane followed Reggie, and made everyone wait at the Café. Reggie was down an ally fighting with Keith. Zane decided to wait at the end of the ally, to give them space.

"What is it that you want Keith," Reggie asked. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. Her back was to Zane.

"You want the truth," Keith asked with a smirk on his face. He had a hand in his pocket the other hanging down by his side. "I want to ruin your life, just like I did in New York," He was still smiling. "I wonder if James ever figured out the truth, and I wonder who Holly will end up believing…"

"What is your problem," Reggie yelled. Her fists were shaking now. Now she was screaming, "Just because I ruined your reputation there was no reason for you to take it out on James, just like there is no reason for you to take it out on Holly or my family!"

Keith shrugged at her words. "Like I said, I want to ruin your life, they're just useful tools in my plan," he said and started walking away. Reggie opened one fist raised it up and made a quick fist again. One of the dumpsters went on fire. Keith smirked over his shoulder, "You have bad aim freak," he walked out the opposite end of the ally.

Reggie turned to go back the way she came and saw Zane standing there. Her eyes went wide with shock for a minute and then she just brushed passed him. "Reggie wait a minute," Zane called following her. Reggie ignored him and started to run, when she thought she'd lost him she dove in the water.

Zane turned a corner just in time to see Reggie swim away as a mermaid. It was his turn to be shocked. He stood there in denial for a minute and then walked back to Rikki's Cafe. He stood in front of the table and looked at Holly. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do," Zane said with Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella behind him.

Holly looked up at him and cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face, "Huh? What are you talking about Zane?" She glanced at Tiana and Jacob and back at Zane.

"Don't play dumb. I know about your little secret." He stared Holly down and then looked at Tiana suspecting her as well, "I know that you, Reggie, and Tiana are mermaids."

Holly looked at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing, "Mermaids? You're losing it Zane." She looked at the serious look on his face that broke for a minute and then continued to laugh, "How can Reggie even be a mermaid? She is petrified of the water."

Rikki shook her head, "Then how did Reggie know about Mako Island and Mermaids?"

Holly shook her head, "She was joking. We heard stories and someone told us something about Zane seeing mermaids. Do you get the part about it being a joke?"

Cleo glared daggers at Holly, "Prove it then."

Holly looked to her and nodded her head, "Fine."

Emma, Rikki, Bella, Cleo, Zane, and Lewis walked out of the Juice Net leaving Holly, Jacob, and Tiana to follow them to the dock. Holly stopped near the girls and turned towards Zane, "So how does this work? What do you splash water on my legs and then wh—"

Holly didn't finish her sentence since Cleo pushed her into the water. She surfaced and wiped her eyes, "What the hell?!" She looked at her legs then back to Cleo who was counting with her fingers.

Seven, eight, nine, ten.

The other mermaids and the boys besides her friend and twin brother looked at her and their jaws fell open in shock since nothing happened.

Holly pulled herself out of the water with the help of Lewis and started to shiver from the wind, "Happy now?" She watched Zane nod and Holly started walking away with Tiana behind her.

Jacob glared at Zane and Lewis, "Stay away from my sisters from now on," he said before walking away after his sister and girlfriend. Holly started running for the beach once they were out of site of the cafe. She ran to the water before making sure no one was watching and dove under the waves. She headed towards Mako quickly in search of her sister.

--

Reggie was swimming out in the middle of the ocean. She was no where near Mako; she didn't want to be found. Why couldn't be breaking James and I up enough? Why can't he just go back to Florida? Why can't he just get over it? He could move and start over just like we did. She swam faster and further into the ocean.

"This is your fault Zane," Lewis yelled. He was fuming because he couldn't see Holly. "Why do you always push?"

"They may not be, but I saw Reggie," Zane yelled back, "She was definitely a mermaid, unless one of you were two miles down shore before," he pointed where Cleo, Bella, Emma, and Rikki were standing, "And then maybe the dumpster just spontaneously combusted when Reggie pointed at it!"

"Maybe he's right Lewis," Cleo whispered.

"It might just be Reggie," Emma said.

"We have to talk to her. We don't need a repeat of Charlotte," Rikki said as Cleo and Emma nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at Zane.

Zane shifted uncomfortably under their stares, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You need to do it," Rikki said, "She might trust you enough to listen…"

--

When Holly couldn't find Reggie at Mako she swam home. She got out of the river behind her house removed the water and went inside where Jacob, and Tiana were waiting. "Any luck," Jacob asked looking hopeful. Holly shook her head and then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," their mother called as she headed for the door. She opened the door and greeted the person.

It was Zane, "Hi, I'm Zane, is Reggie home?" he said politely.

She stepped aside to let him in. "No, but you're welcome to come in and wait with the twins and Tiana," she said as she led him into the living room.

Jacob stood and pointed at Zane, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about Reggie," Zane stood there with his hands in his pockets.

--

By the time Reggie pulled herself out of the water and walked into the house, their mother was filled in on everything that has been going on.

Once Reggie saw Zane she ran for the stairs, "Reggie wait!"

She turned on him and put on her signature glare, "What?"

Holly walked up to her and smiled, "Zane thought we were mermaids. I got pushed into the water by Cleo to prove we weren't and guess what we aren't…isn't that sad?" She balled up her hands and made a crying motion.

Reggie rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. Mermaids? Really Zane."

Zane shook his head at her and looked her in the eyes, "I know I saw you turn into a…mermaid. We know what your going threw."

Tiana faked confusion, "Who's we?"

"I know others like you."

Holly smirked, "Tell me you mean, Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella and I'm going to laugh."

He looked at her like she had three heads, "How'd you know?"

Holly laughed, "Hm…lets see you had them with you when you confronted us about nothing, Cleo pushed me in and tried not to get wet, She counted to ten like that's when someone turns into a mermaid I'm guessing but I thought it was would have been instantaneous." She counted the things off with her finger and smiled, "So I was right."

Jacob sighed and stood up, "It doesn't matter anyway…didn't I say to stay away from my sister? You can't be with her if you don't trust her and even if she had a secret it's not yours to tell. You can't have something without trust."

Zane held up his hand and nodded, "I know. You are totally right and I was stupid…but can you prove to me that you aren't a mermaid?"

Reggie rolled her eyes once more, "Fine. Whatever, what do I have to do? Pour water on my legs?"

Zane shook his head, "No you can just wet your hands or something."

She went to the sink and wet her hands and turned back to Zane willing her legs not to change and after the ten second interval they stayed the same.

She flicked the water on her hands to him and smirked, "Happy jerk?" She watched him nod and Reggie wiped her hands and smiled back to him, "Sorry to disappoint."

Zane's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, "But I know I saw…" He shook his head and started walking out of the door. "I'm going to need to think for a while…I'll see you around Reggie."

Reggie nodded and closed the door after him and turned back, "What was he doing here?"

Holly shrugged and thought for a moment, "I think he said he wanted to talk. About what I have no idea. It was probably about the mermaid thing. I'm surprised he didn't think about saying or at least begging for us to keep the secret. He needs to learn to be more careful with his friends secret."

Holly stretched and Tiana stood up looking out the window at the river, "I'm bored, anyone for a swim?"

Reggie shook her head, "No, not with them around and keeping an eye on us. Until they are completely sure we are stuck on land."

They all nodded in agreement and Holly sighed and walked up the stairs to her room, "I'm taking a bath. I have sea water in my clothes and hair although it does soften it. I still have dried salt water all over me." She ran into her room and took her clothes off then went into the bathroom to draw a bath for herself.

She turned the water off and got in washing the salt off then let her legs meld together into her sea foam green mermaid tail. Holly sighed when she replayed the events in her head and shook it slightly when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She swished her tail back and forth in the water and looked up at Reggie.

Reggie sat next to her sister and smiled, "Hey. You okay Hol?"

Holly shook her head and smiled, "Nope, you?"

"I'll be fine. What's wrong?"

"Its just that when Zane confronted me and Tiana…they didn't suspect Jacob at all…well Lewis didn't say anything at all. He didn't stop them or object to them."

Reggie laughed and shook her head, "And you expected him to do something. His friends are mermaids, I'm sure his alliance lay's with them. Besides he did know them longer."

Holly nodded her head, "Yeah, I know. It just upsets me is all. Should we just tell them? I mean it's only fair we know about them. We could become good friends with them and have more swimming buddies. You know and we can see what powers they have and how they differ from ours."

Reggie shook her head and almost laughed at the thought, "I don't think so. If they catch us in the pool in the volcano then we'll tell them…but not before. Now don't go thinking that you can sit in there all day and let them catch you. You know what they'll do if they found out."

"Alright, and besides I'm not stupid. Tell that to Jacob if you think anyone will do something stupid."

Reggie laughed and held out her hand to pull her sister out of the water, "Get some sleep. Relax. Don't think about anything that happened earlier today."

Holly nodded and pointed to the door, "You mind? I'm not wearing anything." Reggie nodded her head and waited outside her sister's bathroom. Holly pushed the water off her body and back into the draining tub. She pulled a towel over her body and went into her room and then back in to change.

Holly came out of the bathroom with a long sleeved white corset top with embroidered accents on the back and front with black trim, lace-up panels on the sides and hooked up in the front and a black shark bite dress that just went to her knees, "Hey. How do I look?"

Reggie turned and smiled, "Very nice. Trying to be a princess or a medieval girl?"

Holly laughed and walked to the door walking over to Reggie's room and went to her closet smiling to Reggie, "Hols what are you doing?" Holly laughed and shook her head, "You'll see Reg."

Holly pulled out Reggie's Tripp Black Suspender Corset with a zipper on the back and a pair of Tripp Black and Gray Vertical Stripe Skinny Jeans with zippers on the front that went all the was to the buckle on the hip.

"Here. Put these on. We're going out to have fun." Holly smiled and walked out of the room back to her own and went to her closet to get her Antique Corset Boots to wear and the Wrapped Platform Buckle Boots that she wore last Halloween with her pirate costume. When she walked back into Reggie's room she saw her sister wearing the outfit she picked out and held up the boots for her, "Very nice Reg. Any guy would be nuts not to hit on you tonight. Here wear these."

"Okay so what are we doing?" She looked at Holly with a questioning glance before sitting on her bed with Holly to put on the boots.

"Um…no idea. That's the point though." Holly smiled and tied up the boots quickly and stood up when she was done, "Lets go!" She ran down the stairs to and saw her mother, "Mom. Reg and I are going out for a much needed Girls Night. We'll see you later."

"Okay Honey. You girls be careful. You both look great." She smiled.

The girls walked down to the "party district" in hopes of finding something interesting. They passed a few clubs and lounges, nothing really catching their eyes. Out of no where Reggie began to laugh and Holly looked at her like she had ten heads, "What are you laughing at?"

Reggie cleared her throat before pointing at a club called "Ifrit&Shiva." Holly shrugged with a raised eyebrow, "I don't get it…"

"It's sorta a video game joke," Reggie said a slight smile on her face, "It's the god of fire and the god of ice in most games."

"So it's a really warped way of saying fire and ice?" holly said relaxing her face, "I think it's stupid, it must be a geek thing…"

The smiled fell off of Reggie's face, "Gee thanks for killing my joy…"

Holly giggled before saying, "Come on let's go check it out." Holly dragged Reggie until they got to the line. When they got to the front of the line the bouncer looked them up and down before letting them in.


End file.
